A New Life Has Begun
by FloralFantasy692
Summary: Ever since Grizabella left the junkyard, the Jellicles felt at loss of a member. They were all promised to get a new one by the time the new moon has arrived and yet nothing has happened. Everyone is excited for a new member but one certain cat is a bit more uneasy about a new member.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Grizabella left the Junkyard, the Jellicle tribe felt at loss of a key member.

"We'll get a new cat to join us from another Jellicle tribe soon enough." Old Deuteronomy kept repeating and yet, no one came. No matter how many times it was told, this promise excited all of the cats… Well, mostly.

There he was, the most regal cat. With his dark brown coat sleeked back and a golden mane around his neck. It of course was the Rum Tum Tugger. The Tugger was a curious cat, never agreeing with the opinions of society, except, of course, when it came to him and his fans. He wasn't very excited about a new stranger cat joining their tight, personal group; in fact, he thought cats didn't even _need_ to move on to new lives. Too much change for a fabulous tom.

"What's wrong brother?" Munkustrap was as usual, watching his younger brother with a close eye, but today something didn't seem right with his younger brother.

"Nothing, Munku." Tugger said.

"Yes, sure." Munkustrap said lifting an eyebrow.

"Stop." The Tugger said with a dangerous voice. "I'm warning you!"

"Hmm. I'd rather hiss at you and scare you into telling me than not know." The Tugger gave him a murderous look. Munkustrap read it and immediately started laughing. When the Tugger saw this he immediately pounced onto Munkustrap's shoulders and started to wrestle.

"So now will you tell me?" Munkustrap said to a shattered Rum Tum Tugger. "I _did_ beat you at wrestling."

"Fine: I don't want a new cat!" The Tugger roared. "Satisfied?" he said with a trace of sass in his voice.

"Classic Tugger." Munkustrap said rolling his eyes. "You're never up for newness. No wonder Misto thinks you're an awful bore. Give it a chance!" And to The Tugger's surprise, the next day he did.

All of the sudden, in the middle of the night, when Jellicles play, a bright light descended from the Heaviside layer. It was the new cat.

Thoughts were racing in every cat's mind. Is it a queen or a tom? Is it beautiful? Is it polite? All of which was answered.

A striking young queen appeared. Her fur was a Maine Coon's consisting of a white base with silvery tiger stripes.

Suddenly, all the toms stared at her with a great focus and most of the kittens stared with envy for they knew one certain cat was bound to be drawn to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately, the Tugger's eyes widened. There she was, the new queen. She was so beautiful… almost too beautiful.

Once she alighted from the Heaviside layer Old Deuteronomy came forward to greet her. He quietly conversed with her until suddenly he said, "Come and greet our new arrival; Sapphira!"

All of the sudden, Jellicles swarmed around her to rub faces, hug, and get a glimpse of this exotic beauty.

Once all the commotion had stopped, the Rum Tum Tugger came up to her and gave her a dashing smile. Sapphira simply gave him a warm, innocent grin.

"Hello. I'm honored to be joining you in this tribe… Although I don't know your name." She said while the Tugger watched her mouth move in a small, smiley way. After a while her smile faded and she gave the Tugger a quizzical look, for she knew he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh! I- I'm the Rum Tum Tugger. Sorry…" He said with a slight rosy tint on his cheeks.

"That's alright. I just needed to learn your name." She said feeling slightly flattered and yet bitter about the fact that he only was polite to her for her appearances. "Say, do you know anyone who can show me around this wonderful location." She said, hinting that she has lost interest in The Tugger.

"Oh… sure. Just ask anyone." He said with a tang of disappointment in his voice.

"Thank you. Your help was much appreciated." Sapphira stated, going back to her flirtatious feelings before she realized the Tugger only cared for her looks.

After Sapphira left, The Tugger found himself at a confusing state. _Why doesn't she feel charmed to the sight of me? I know she felt it for a bit… But what happened?_ He thought to himself. He wasn't used to being rejected.

"Hello, Tugger." Bombalurina said in a seductive tone.

"Ah! Bomba! Why did you do that?" The Tugger screeched.

"I just wanted to say hello…"

"And?"

"Hmm?" She said, with an innocent look.

"Is there anything you'd like to convey to me?" The Tugger said.

"Is there anything you want to hear?" Bomba said, lying down onto the car hood. The rim of the Tugger's mouth slightly grinned. When Bomba saw this, she crawled over to him and rubbed her face against the Tugger's cheek. The Tugger grabbed her and smiled. He crushed his lips onto hers and almost went on until he heard Munkustrap's voice from below.

"And here is our main area, right next to the car over the-" He froze. The Tugger immediately unplastered Bombalurina's body from his. He looked at Munkustrap and noticed a young queen alongside him.

"Oh my dear. We apologize for intruding… We… didn't know any better." Sapphira said with a fearful and heartbroken look on her face.

"Don't apologize, my brother should know not to have associations like this in the middle of the Junkyard." Munkustrap said with a cold tone. "Come on, Bomba."

As Bombalurina and Munkustrap walked off, the Tugger said, "W-what were you doing?"

"I asked for a tour of the Junkyard… S-sorry." Sapphira apologized with pain in her voice.

"No, I'm sorry. I-" he started.

"Shh." Sapphira put one finger on his lips. "It's not your doing." The Tugger smiled

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 _Comment on what you think of this. I'm not sure whether it should be more of a story for older audiences with more of a sense of romance, or a more K-friendly approach._


	3. Chapter 3

On the next day in the mid to late morning, while most other Jellicles were dozing off in the sunlight, Sapphira was sitting by the city park's pond and watched the ducks swim with no need of pouncing on them. She was still repeating that moment with the Tugger. She felt as if it was a dream… a very lucid one.

After some pondering Sapphira simply decided to forget about everything and head home.

On her way back, she found the Tugger who was as usual, trifling with the love-sick kittens. Sapphira immediately picked up speed and tried to get back to the junkyard before anyone could stop her.

In contrast to Sapphira's intentions, the Tugger did see her and noticed she was in a great hurry. He felt sorry for her. _For whatever reason she's rushing, it's pitiful. She just needs to loosen up._ And right then and there the Tugger ran full speed to catch up.

"Sapphira! Wait!" He yelled. Sapphira kept running, dodging obstacles. Even though she kind of wanted the Tugger to chase her, she didn't want him to raise so much attention.

"What?" Sapphira said, catching her breath.

"I…" The Tugger's tongue was in knots. He couldn't find the right words.

"What? You chased me halfway across the Junkyard! Don't tell me you don't have anything to say!" She said with a playful giggle.

"I… Just wanted to tell you to slow down! Yes! That's it! You know you could've hurt somebody racing like that." He said with a 'lightbulb' facial expression.

"Uh huh, sure." She said with a doubtful look on her face. "Is there actually anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No. No. That was it… Unless there's something you want to hear…" The Tugger said, copying what Bombalurina had said to him the night before.

"Yes, in fact there is." Sapphira said with a competitive look in her eye. The Tugger crawled closer to Sapphira on four legs like a wild animal.

"I want to know the truth." She finished.

The Tugger immediately moved his head by Sapphira's face and said in a whispered and seductive tone, "You want to know? Because I do too." To the Tugger's surprise, he lightly stroked Sapphira's chest and purred. _She is taking this really well! How about I advance?_

He started to wrap his leg around her and his purring started to intensify until Sapphira said, "Tugger?"

"Hmm, yes?" he said whispering.

"What in the Heaviside layer are you doing?" She said, eyes widening and heart racing.

"I'm soothing you… Helping you calm down." The Tugger said, getting into a dreamy stage.

"No, no, no! I know what you're doing! You're trying to…" Sapphira's face turned a bright red with embarrassment and delight. "Stop."

"Make me." The Tugger replied.

"Is that a challenge?" Sapphira questioned.

"I know you love them." The Tugger said going back to his fierce mood.

"Don't you even dare."

"Oh, I will." The Tugger pounced onto her and they started wrestling. He let her win because it showed that he didn't want complete dominance over her; which is just what Sapphira desired.

After winning, Sapphira said, "I… Should probably go… You toms have a way of making a queen delay her whole schedule just to play." She said poking fun at him. The Tugger smiled and he went about his day.

Sapphira left and she didn't exactly feel like the Tugger was that… well… great. She did like playing with him but he took it too far with her beforehand. Sapphira had mixed feelings about this diva of a tom.

 **To be continued…**

 _I know this one has an odd ending but all of Andrew Lloyd Webber's films do so… That's that. Also, my intentions with this piece was to get the Tugger to express his feelings to Sapphira, but she sort of rejects him. I know I didn't exactly convey that point but just to be clear, Sapphira is not all that interested._


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after, Sapphira ultimately decided to avoid the Tugger. She still could not forgive him for what he did to her before. She felt pleasured when he spoke to her and yet still drew back. His voice was not enough to make her fully devoted to him. And even if she was, she knew she would still have to stay away because Bombalurina already was with him and Sapphira had no intention on breaking her newly formed bonds over some rebel of a tom. Still, she did _somewhat_ care… Just… not enough.

A few moments later, a bubbly little Jemima hopped up onto the heap of metal Sapphira was laying on and said, "Hello! What have you been doing?"

"Oh, well, contemplating with myself." Sapphira said jokingly. "You?"

"Me? Well you ought to have known! What else does a love-sick kitten do when there's a handsome tom in their Jellicle tribe?" Jemima said. She started to lose herself in her own imagination. Sapphira figured she was envisioning the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Well, if I didn't know any better; I would say that's oddly specific and there's only a fraction of a chance for me to correctly predict the answer; but it's awfully observable." She replied with a voice mimicking Jennyanydots.

"I know! But isn't he… marvelous" Jemima said with a giggle.

"I suppose so..." Sapphira said trying to hide her emotions.

"C'mon! It can't be like that! You've got to love him, he's been showing so much interest in you! Admit you fancy him!" Jemima said longing for an answer.

"O-okay, fine. He actually is… pretty great." Sapphira said shrugging. On the inside, she actually felt the burden of her likings over The Tugger being lifted, like a wave rolling right over her; somewhat painful, yet refreshing.

"Haha! I knew it!" Jemima said flashing the brightest, friendliest smile Sapphira had ever seen.

"Yeah, I mean… I don't like him flirting with other queens but… he really does know how to make a queen feel good." Sapphira said with a rosy blush, tinted with love.

"Yeah." Jemima agreed. Her eyes wandered elsewhere and she smiled, _she's daydreaming about him, again_ Sapphira thought, although she couldn't blame her.

Immediately, Jemima blinked a few times and her eyes widened, "Watch it though, Bombalurina is with him, you know. She's pretty fierce when it comes to what she retains." She said with a violent hint of caution in her eyes.

"Indeed, I should be more careful." Sapphira replied.

Jemima slanted her head a bit in agreement. "Anyways, I've got to set off; I'm a busy young queen!" She said hopping off of the heap of scrap metal. "Bye!"

"Farewell, Jem!" Sapphira replied, relieved that she admitted her feelings to a trusted friend such as Jemima.

"He's pretty great, huh? He also knows how to make a queen feel good? Sounds like a triumph for him!" Sapphira jumped up and her eyes enlarged with dread.


	5. Chapter 5

Sapphira gasped for air. Her mind was running in circles, her face was hot, and she couldn't feel her body.

"Tugger!" She screeched. The Tugger, of course, just flashed a dashing smile at her. "How long where you eavesdropping?!" Sapphira added.

"Long enough to know…" He said licking his lips and smiling that jokester smile. To Sapphira, he resembled Mungojerrie a bit, but, The Tugger was too beautiful.

"Know what?" Sapphira said with utter disbelief. "The only thing known, is that you have an uncanny knack for trailing young, innocent queens!"

"That, and that you fancy me!" The Tugger said raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Okay. But I was forced to say that!" She retorted. The Tugger stood behind her and started to rub her stiff shoulders.

"Sure, so it wouldn't concern you at all if I disappeared off of the face of the Earth?" He countered, smugly.

"No, but what I mean is-"

"You love me!" He said circling to the front of Sapphira and grabbing her waist. "Don't you deny it" He whispered in Sapphira's ear. It was warm and pleasant like nothing she had ever felt before, she simply shivered and shrugged all her affectionate feelings away. "… Because you were right, I do know how to make a queen feel good." He said louder, thrusting his hips into hers. Sapphira didn't have the energy to stop him, so she let her lower half roll to the beat of The Tugger's pushing.

He laid her down and crawled right above her and smiled. Sapphira closed her eyes softly. The Tugger caressed her curvy silhouette. All Sapphira did was purr with delight. The Tugger kissed her collarbone and Sapphira exhaled with pleasure. She had never known what it would be like to be embraced by another cat, she didn't even know the other way around. Sapphira was so overprotected by her other tribe that she never got the chance to ever do this.

"Tugger? Tugger? This… isn't right." They stood up at the same time and clasped each other's paws.

"No, I think this is the best thing that's ever happened to you." He said grabbing her by the waist and grinding his hips into hers again.

"Please hear me out." Sapphira immediately pushed herself away from his toned chest. "I… don't want this to be the way it is." She protested. The Tugger just walked back towards her and ran his paws down her back.

"Why?" The Tugger questioned. He knew she liked him. Who doesn't? Even Misto had a fondness for him.

"She's right!" Bombalurina exclaimed. She leapt onto the top of the scrap metal pile and reached for the Tugger's hands. She grasped them and made the Tugger stroke her down her back.

"I'm so sorry Bombalurina! I didn't mean to do this with him I just-" Sapphira tried to explain.

"It's not your blame. Tugger should know not to wave around his hips in front of every queen… Even my own sister!" Bombalurina said, hinting to Tugger about an affair he had with Demeter.

"Sorry, Bomba! I really liked her at the time!" He countered. All Bombalurina did was roll her eyes and lean into him.

"Must I always be calming your impulses?" She said stroking his head and planting a long kiss on his lips. The Tugger closed his eyes.

Sapphira walked away, with the voices of Jemima and Bombalurina alerting her about how the Tugger could be. Sapphira hung her head and thought to herself, _what did I do to myself?_

 **To be continued…**

 _Haha! I'm so glad I got this one finished really fast. I know this one has a lot of… well, you know. So I intend to make the next one a bit more quality since this story was really… meh. So remember to comment and all that jazz! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Sapphira was asleep with all the other Jellicles in the gathering area by the old car. As for The Tugger, he was still out and about doing who-knows-what and probably busy getting himself in trouble. By the time he got back, everyone was asleep and there was hardly any room for him to squeeze in. He searched for a decently empty spot, preferably next to a queen; but so far, he was out of luck.

Then, out of nowhere, came a spot just cozy enough for him to jam in; right next to Sapphira. He looked at her long, silvery eyelashes, rose red lips, and stripes on her coat like melted platinum. He quickly laid down and rubbed his head onto her chest. He grabbed her by the waist and started to purr. His hand lowered down her spine until he reached just below her bottom, which is right where he kept his arms.

"Mmhm…" Sapphira said, starting to awake. The Tugger heard this sound and thought it was a sound of approval. He started to rub his paw up and down her leg, which tickled her. Sapphira started to giggle very lightly and she cracked a miniature smile. The Tugger noticed her every move and started to grind his teeth. He grabbed her very forcefully and he sniffed her in affection. Sapphira felt cool puffs of air on her face every now and then, which awoke her.

Sapphira rubbed her frothy eyes and once she stopped, she looked at the Tugger and turned away. _Meh, it's just him_ she thought. She almost fell back in her deep sleep until she realized, _Oh Heaviside! It's_ him _!_ Sapphira's eyes enlarged and she unintentionally shoved the Tugger away from her, and accidently hit the cat next to him, which happened to be Tumblebrutus.

"Oi, watch it Hot Shot! Not all of us are trying to have affairs with everyone all the time!" He said, striking The Tugger.

"Oh, forget you. You're just too foul to even get close to a queen!" He muttered back. Tumble gave him a glare and fell back asleep. Once Tumble calmed down, the Tugger turned to Sapphira and said, "Why did you do that?!"

"Get your lady-touching paws off of me!" She whisper-yelled. Her voice was angered but her face was apologetic. "Last thing I need is for you dirty old toms to be messing with me!"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down! Why do you not like me? Yesterday was amazing, and it was only a quarter of what I could do!" He said with a scandalous expression.

"That's actually very sickening!" She said. Her porcelain face was turning a seafoam green and her nose started to crinkle.

"Okay, fine. But is this or is this not about Bombalurina and I?" He said with a troubled face.

"No! I have nothing on her! It's just about…" Sapphira started. Her voice was shaky and she was fiddling with her paws saying it. "…you?" She said with a torn look on her face. The Tugger looked at her with utter disbelief.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't hear that correctly… Is it _my_ fault?" He questioned.

"Y-yes, I'm afraid so… But _please_ don't be mad!" She begged.

"Why is it my fault?" He said with his eyes murderous.

"You-You're so… Unlike what I know. And you're experiencing too many queens… If you know what I mean." Sapphira started to explain. Her eyes trailed off to his chest where she admired his toned front. The Tugger noticed this and his eyes glimmered with hope. He wanted her to love him because he wasn't used to being rejected… and a little because he admired her body and personality. She was different to any other queen he has known. She was cautious, yet carefree.

"What I mean to say is… I don't want you to be…" Sapphira's eyes welled up and The Tugger almost put his arm around her but soon remembered what she had just said. "You know…" She finished.

"Mmm… okay then…" He walked off and pretended not to care and carry on with his business but Saphira still saw the unhappiness in his heart.

 **To be continued…**

 _This one was pretty tragic… at least to write. By the way I'm planning on writing about 10-15 chapters (I've got a lot of work!) depending on how my mind feels about my ideas. Also, I would like to thank a frequent reader named Carliedra Felinity Addams, she is the reason why I kept up with this series! Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

Over the past two weeks, nothing much happened between Sapphira and Tugger, or even the whole tribe. Everything was sullen since Sapphira refused to be in contact with the Rum Tum Tugger.

On a lazy, late evening, Sapphira was sitting right by the broken-down oven, talking to her newly found friends: Jemima and Victoria. They were conversing of the ways of the Pekes and Pollicles and how dim they all were.

Suddenly, a crash of lightning struck and all of the kittens gaped at the sight of a brutal ginger cat. He wasn't just _any_ cat… He was Macavity. Sapphira looked onward at him and furrowed her eyebrows. Since she had somewhat recently arrived, she lacked any knowledge about this wicked cat, but she still knew he was not welcome in this part of the junkyard.

"Macavity!" Victoria yelled with a dismayed look. Instantly, out of nowhere, Plato jumped through the gates of the junkyard from outside of the park and shielded Victoria. When Munkustrap heard the alert, he jumped from the tallest mound of metal (also known as the watchtower) in the junkyard and vaulted right onto Macavity's slender back. They fought and fought and fought until Macavity threw Munkustrap into a pile of sharp metal. Everyone came to Munkustrap's aid and they licked his fur of any blood.

Sapphira licked Munkustrap very carefully, trying not to hurt him. While all the cats were assisting Munkustrap, Macavity saw a perfect opportunity; he seized Sapphira right by the stomach and pushed her side against a rusted refrigerator. She breathed heavily hoping that whatever Macavity was going to do, it wouldn't have to do anything with converging himself with her. She knew she was striking, but she hated being in situations like these.

"Ah, a new blood! Let's see what I can execute with you…" He said slowly scratching her snowy, white cheeks. To Sapphira's horror, he started moving his mouth closer to hers. His breath was cold and vile, it felt to her as if death was breathing down her spine.

"Stop it, just stop! Don't you dare lay a finger on me! I won't let you do this!" She said, somewhat whispering with a shaky, enraged voice.

"Watch me…" He licked her cheek slowly and passionately, and just like that, disappeared with Sapphira.

While all of this was going on, the Tugger was lying in bed of grass and hay, with an old, dirty blanket he found in the park. He was cuddling with Demeter, Bombalurina's own sister and Munkustrap's own mate, until he heard Plato yell.

Tugger jerked up, out of bed, causing Demeter to hit her head on the bedframe, since before, she was lying on The Tugger's bare chest. "Ouch!" Demeter remarked, looking at the Tugger in an angry way.

"Sorry Deme, I've gotta go!" He replied, walking out of 'his' den. He ran towards Plato and said, "Plato! What happened?!"

"Macavity happened. He took Sapphira! He started enjoy himself with her, he licked her, and then just vanished! Sapphira tried to stop him but he had her restrained by then!" Plato explained. His words were jumbled and his tongue was stuck to the back of his mouth, but the Tugger knew what he had said, for he sensed Sapphira's panicked spirit around the junkyard.

"I've got to get her!" The Tugger said. He sighed and thought _she's one tough queen. First, she rejects me and then she attempts to stand up to Macavity?!_

He smiled in disbelief until Plato asked, "Are you happy she's not okay?" The Tugger laughed and set off to the most likely place Macavity could have been hiding: the underground railway.

 **To be continued…**

 _This one is the most chaotic neutral and evil story I have ever written. Expect me not to write the next chapter by tomorrow because I know I'll not get a chance, so hang in there! My newest chapter will probably be posted within 2-4 days (4 being the absolute worst)._


	8. Chapter 8

After several restless nights, The Tugger finally managed to make it to the square unharmed. The dangers were limitless in the loud busy city; with speeding vehicles, endless construction sites, and animal pound vans at every alleyway, it was nearly impossible for a cat to find its way safely. He slithered his way across the street, dodging the legs of countless humans in a rush to get to work.

Once he crossed the street, he finally found the antiquated underground railway. "This must be it!" The Tugger remarked. He slid under the caution tape which blocked off the access for others. Before it closed down, it was a small stop between two other stops. People stopped using it the older it got and the authorities decided to shut it down from the public. Occasionally stationmasters stopped there to fix something on their train or take a break from the previous platform.

The Tugger hopped down the grimy marble stairs and eventually tumbled down due to lack of traction on his velvety, smooth paws. "Ouch." He said rubbing his head once he landed. He took a moment to fix his fur and fluff up his main before he continued on with his journey.

Suddenly, a bright light came from the tunnel. It appeared to be slowing down to this platform. The Tugger immediately dodged behind a wooden crate and hid.

A manly, Scottish voice said, "Ah drat! Another break down and God only knows what I'll do!" His shoes clicked against the dusted marble as he bent down to check the wheel on his train. "Luckily it's just you and me this time." He said. The Tugger shut his eyes and tried to breathe as steadily and quietly as he could.

"What is it, eh?" The man said. The Tugger closed his eyes and inhaled as much air as he possibly could. The scent that came along with this deep inhale was a familiar cat-like scent. The Tugger furrowed his brows and tried to detect who this feline was.

"Tugger! Lad! I haven't seen your jolly face in… well…Everlasting only knows" A Scottish tabby popped it's head from the other side of the crate with a bubbly expression.

"S…" The Tugger began.

"…Skimble! Yes! That's my name!" Skimbleshanks finished.

"Yeah… So… what you doin' around these parts of the city?" The Tugger asked. He facepalmed after he processed what he said.

"I live on the railway!" He replied, giving the Tugger an of-course-you-should-know voice. "So what are _you_ doing here?" Skimble asked, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head.

"I'm looking for a queen." The Tugger replied regretfully.

"Tugger… I may not know much about impressing young lasses but I _do_ know that you won't find at least one in the railway station!" Skimble said smugly.

"Yes! I know that! I'm looking for Sapphira!" The Tugger replied impatiently.

"Who? Sapphire?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. "Are you on Magic Mushrooms? You can't find gemstones here either!" Skimble replied, nearly losing his mind.

"No, Skimble I'm not on Hash or Magic Mushrooms! It's the new Jellicle queen in our tribe!" The Tugger said, offended by Skimbleshanks's interpretation of Sapphira's name.

"Oh, I must've been in Peru when she arrived… Why is she here?" Skimble questioned, again, wondering if The Tugger got his paws on ultra-strong catnip.

"Macavity." The Tugger said rolling his eyes.

"That twat catnapped again?" Skimble asked with an unbelievable facial expression. The Tugger simply nodded at him and Skimbleshanks immediately decided to take action. "Let's show that bastard not to mess with our Jellicle tribe anymore!" And so, they set off to find Sapphira.

 **To be continued…**

 _This one has mild-ish language in it and I apologize but Skimble is a Scotsman and he does hate Macavity so of course he would call Macavity rude names and all of that._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading and I also got an Instagram fanpage for Cats and other musicals called .jellicle and I hope you follow it!_


	9. Chapter 9

While the two toms were trying to track down Macavity, Sapphira was in a great need for help. Of course, she was a strong, independent young queen, it took more to save her than anyone ever anticipated. She was lying on a bed of bird feathers and possibly the fur of Macavity's enemies in Macavity's den. It was cold, dark, dingy, and moist inside. Sapphira could see her breath rising in the air every time she exhaled. Rats and cockroaches crawled in every crevice of the room. Cold, dirty water dripped from the ceiling every once in a while, landing on her porcelain white face and staining it. She was chained to the bedpost and could only go a few feet before being nagged by the chain.

"Enjoying yourself my little gem?" Macavity whispered from the wooden panels on the ceiling. He expertly hopped from one to another right back down to the floor.

"What a charmer." Sapphira said icily. "The only thing that would make it even better was if I had a burlap sack over my head. Then, I wouldn't have to see your hideous face and I'd have a higher risk of suffocating and choking to death." She replied. She regretted that last bit about choking because she knew the idea Macavity would get.

"Now… I don't have a burlap sack but I _do_ know how to choke you another way…" Macavity said. He lay down right next to her and started walking his fingers down Sapphira's chest.

"YOU..!" Sapphira started.

"What?" Macavity questioned. "Psycho? Creep? Felon?" Macavity filled in. "Call me what you like. It'll only pleasure you more!" Macavity said running a coarse paw down her leg.

Sapphira looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She snarled. "I am disgusted by every single bit of you!" She said gnarring her teeth.

"And that's why I'm so… unique when it comes to matters like these…" He said smirking.

"Like what?" She said grinding her teeth angrily.

"Like this…" Macavity said he crawled onto her, compressing her lips and stroking her chest. Sapphira's eyes widened with loathsomeness. She quickly put her lips into his mouth. Macavity made a sound of pleasure and moaned. Sapphira rolled her eyes and fiercely bit Macavity's lower lip. He immediately withdrew from her mouth. Sapphira could still taste the sour blood that spewed out of Macavity's injured lip. She wiped her mouth clean and yelled, "Don't ever try that again!"

Macavity hissed at her and said, "You have no idea what kind of trouble you're going to have to face after this!" he smacked Sapphira's cheeks.

Sapphira plainly looked at him as if nothing ever happened and said, "Solemnly apologize, and I know I have done wrong. Please forgive me." She knew what she had said was completely unlike herself but it was the only way.

Macavity looked at her disappointedly and said, "You can't change the past…"

 **To be continued…**

 _This one was short and it was not exactly what I wanted but it does build up the storyline like how I wanted so it is a win-win and a lose-lose at the same time but that's alright! Also, I think I wrote this in a way that is not my style but all of the next chapters will be a lot juicer, more exciting, and with more Tugger and Sapphira!_

 _Thanks for reading_


	10. Chapter 10

Restless nights passed. No one could fall into any form of slumber; not the Tugger, not Skimble, not Sapphira, and not even the Jellicles at the junkyard. Everyone was anxious, watching time pass miserably, waiting for someone to come. Whereas the world was bustling about, all of the Jellicles were helplessly yearning for at least one decent occurrence to happen from their glum anguish.

While Sapphira was being given _particularly-special_ treatment and the other Jellicles were sulking, Skimble and the Tugger didn't have much hope either. They searched every nook and cranny of the abandoned station and yet there was no outcome.

"Maybe Macavity isn't here?" Skimbleshanks questioned. The Tugger looked at him for a fraction of a second, looked back, and then finally processed what Skimble had said.

"What?!" The Tugger squawked. "Do you have any idea of what kind of danger Sapphira is in?!" He continued, his face was red and hot with fury, but he knew he was running out of time.

"You really _do_ feel affection for this Sapphira…" Skimble said curiously.

"Sure, now- WHAT?!" The Tugger said, again, not processing Skimble's statement. "No, no, I'm just trying to be friendly to the newcomers." The Tugger lied.

"Yes, of course, that explains why when Electra came you tricked her into getting herself caught in a storm drain…" Skimble looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"I-I was stupid then…" The Tugger explained, lying, again.

"Sure! And you're always trying to 'be a better tom' admitting you were 'stupid then'! Bogus!" Skimbleshanks replied. "You _never_ confess your faults!"

"Stop! Okay! I know I like her but I don't want to admit it because I'm _The_ Rum Tum Tugger and I'm supposed to never be dedicated to one certain queen and frankly, she makes me want to do everything for her!" The Tugger covered his mouth. _Did he actually_ say _that?!_ Skimbleshanks chuckled and looked at him with an I-told-you-so face.

The Tugger groomed himself for a moment to get himself back into character and said, "Now… Are there any other abandoned railway stations?"

Skimble smiled and said, "You betcha, Mr. Tugs!" The Tugger looked at him annoyed. He thought they already dropped the whole 'Sapphira' topic but to his dismay, Skimble was never going to let the Tugger forget about his crazy outburst.

"Where?! She could be there!" The Tugger beamed. "Except… It must be a filthy, grime-tinted station… Which is Macavity's idea of luxury." The Tugger said slowly, mimicking the voices of the rich housecats.

"Oh, I've got a really foul place in mind." Skimbleshanks darted off into the train tunnel and ran across the thin borders to the sides of the tunnel. Tugger ran off to follow.

Once they made it across numerous amounts of platforms, they finally found the other deserted station. The Tugger collapsed onto the soggy wood floors of the station. _No wonder this place is closed-off! It's appalling!_ Tugger thought.

"Now, there are lots of rooms within this station, it may be… well... you know, dreadful, but it does have a lot of square-footage." Skimbleshanks informed. They both separated off in the station and crept by every door to hear Macavity's malevolent hissing, but nothing was heard.

All of the sudden, Skimbleshanks banged into the Tugger and whispered, "Quick! There's something I need to show you!" They both ran off into a corner, covered in mildew and stared at the ground.

"Sapphira's collar…" They both looked at the stunning crystal-embedded attire. They both knew just what Macavity was up to, for a cat's collar is it's only piece of clothing, without it, a cat is completely stripped.

"Oh, dear… That's simply nauseating… The fact Macavity is trying to _mate_ with her is…" Skimbleshanks made a gagging sound and continued, "We've got to find her! She must be near!"

"Indeed, she is!" A creature from the wood panels said from above.

 **To be continued…**

 _My intentions were to add the next chapter into this one but it would have been about 1,500 words and I don't want to have such a long segment in my story. Also, I will be uploading a lot less often because today is the last day of my vacation and I'll defiantly be short on time for writing._

 _Lastly, (oof this is a long Author's Note) I noticed that I tried to promote my new Instagram fan account but it autocorrected and said: .jellicle but it really is .jellicle_


	11. Chapter 11

Skimbleshanks and the Rum Tum Tugger spun backwards with fretfulness, but there was no one behind them.

"Who's there?" The Tugger yelled, losing all of his sanity. He was so close to finding Sapphira, but he felt as if the creature around them was going to interfere.

"No, one… Only your psychosis." The creature replied, slowly lurking above head on the ceiling ducts.

"Tug, let's go…" Skimbleshanks said, grabbing the Tugger's paw, which immediately slipped out.

"No! We're so close...! Now…" He replied, lifting his head to find the creature. "There you are!" He jumped up onto the ceiling boards and instantaneously pounced onto the other creature.

"Tugger! Get down!" Skimbleshanks warned.

"No, this is the fun part!" The creature from above replied. The Tugger was cornered, he had no place to go except to the ground, where the creature could easily pounce onto him and sliver his throat. "There's no place for you to go, Pretty Kitty…" The creature hissed.

The Tugger recognized that hissing, it was brutal, yet mature… He knew it from somewhere..., "Macavity?!" The Tugger shouted.

"Indeed! I'm going to string you into threads and turn you into a ball of intestinal-yarn…" Macavity seethed. "Now… Where should I start?"

The Tugger, with no choice collapsed off from the ceiling, with weakness and lethargy. Macavity watched from a birds-eye view yelling, "You'll die, Pretty Kitty."

The Tugger collapsed onto Skimbleshanks, without breaking any bones. "Watch it ya twat!" Skimbleshanks joked.

They ran off into an eerily-lit corridor right into a room that was undiscovered. The Tugger pulled on the handle and yet nothing happened. "Oh, Bast!" He yelled, clawing at the door with anxiety. Macavity was stalking forward, bit-by-bit with murderous intentions.

"Wait! I've got it!" Skimbleshanks remarked, pulling a small safety-pin from off of his vest. "These work to hold badges and picking locks!"

The Tugger scrambled to unlock the heavy door, he turned the pin multiple ways, looking for spots where he could fit the pin in to access the door.

"Aha!" They pushed at the door with all their might, Macavity stalked forward, faster, and faster, trying to catch up to the two toms.

Just as Macavity was about to pounce on them, the door opened ajar and the two toms tumbled into Sapphira's cold, dark, and dirty sleeping chamber.

"Sapphira!" The Tugger pounced onto her, licking every square inch of dirty, naked white coat. Sapphira giggled with delight. He started to nip at her ears and attempted on descending until Macavity smashed the door open.

"Sapphira! How dare you!" Macavity thundered. "You can't separate from me! We've already mated… Remember?" He said giving the Tugger a self-satisfied look.

"Is it… True?" The Tugger questioned with a heartbroken face.

"Yes… O-only a couple of times." She replied, trying to defend herself. Skimbleshanks watched the Tugger and Sapphira communicate for a while. He noticed their faces were torn but their bodies yearned for otherwise.

"Sapphira!" Macavity said, breaking their sincere feelings. "Stop, letting him touch you! You're mine! You claimed it nights ago! Do you really think that this 'woman-thriller' of yours actually _wants_ to be dedicated to you?!" He said, shaming Sapphira's good, innocent soul.

"Ah, shut it you bastard! Tugger may not be dedicated to _every_ queen out there, but he at least has a spirit!" Skimbleshanks shoved Macavity into a room full of cleaning supplies, locking Macavity in with a robust steel bar.

"Now… where were we?" The Tugger asked Sapphira, licking her wet coat. Her bare body was right under his, but the Tugger didn't mind. He kissed her with all of his influence, sliding his tongue into her mouth. They both closed their eyes, not minding Skimble and carrying on with their duties. As for Skimbleshanks, he tried to look away for privacy, but couldn't help but look back happily, watching them be blissful together at last.

Once they finished their short seminar of affection, the Tugger got up and said, "Well, Skimble; what are you waiting for?! Let's finally head home!"

 **To be continued…**

 _I did warn you about this whole "not being to write often" thing which means I barely got to work on my series. Either ways, this story WILL be continued, but maybe have more romance in it (not inappropriate, just more… romance-y). Also, I am considering doing a cuter, less intense series about Sapphira and the Rap Tugger, because why not? I decided to use Sapphira because she is so near and dear to my ideal main female character that I can't help but put her into the new series (which is not coming out until I finish this one). Anyways… Thanks for reading!_


End file.
